Langley Events Centre
The Langley Events Centre is a 260483 square foot multipurpose facility in the Township of Langley. The LEC debuted in April 2009, hosting the 2009 BC Gymnastics Championships. It boasts an arena bowl with a 5,300 capacity for hockey games, and 6,696 capacity for concerts or other events, including 24 individual suites. Also showcases a 2,200 capacity triple Gymnasium with configurations for 2,200 spectators around the main competition court, 1,150 spectators around the main court and 100 around the secondary court, or 3 full courts with 100 to 200 spectators at each. Other highlights of the facility include Western Canada’s largest dedicated Gymnastics Training Centre, a Banquet Hall with a 500 seat capacity, a 243 meter indoor walking track, and the Willoughby Community Centre, including a fitness facility, outdoor playground and various grass and turf fields. History The Langley Events Centre, the largest sports and recreation project in Langley's history to date, opened its doors after more than two years of construction. Plans were unveiled on December 18, 2006, for what was then a $45 million multi-use facility. Costs ultimately rose to $56 million, partially funded by the Township, the province, and private builders.LEC Opening Nears The first event hosted at the LEC was the 2009 BC Gymnastics Championships.2009 BC Gymnastics Championships Teams Langley Rivermen The LEC is home to British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL) team the Langley Rivermen. Founded in 1990 in Chilliwack as the original Chilliwack Chiefs made the Township of Langley their home beginning with the 2006-2007 BCHL season. The Chiefs played their first regular season game at the LEC on September 12, 2009Langley Chiefs First Game at the LEC against the Surrey Eagles. One notable alumni of the Chiefs is NHL forward Jeff Tambellini. Accoring to the reports issued with the relocation of the Vancouver Giants to the LEC it was stated that the Rivermen will relocate to the George Preston Arena in Langley. Trinity Western University Athletics Three divisions of Trinity Western Spartans sportsTWU Spartans play at the Langley Events Centre: basketball (men's and women's), volleyball (men's and women's), and hockey (men's). The LEC replaced the Spartans' former home, 1500 seat David E. Enarson Gymnasium.TWU basketball's historic day: Saying goodbye to the David E Vancouver Giants WHL On May 2, 2016 the Vancouver Giants of the Major Junior Western Hockey League announced they were moving to the Langley Events Centre after spending 15 years at the 15,700 seat Pacific Coliseum The team has stated it will retain the Vancouver Giant moniker.http://604now.com/2016/05/03/vancouver-giants-confirm-move-to-langley-events-centre/ Notable Events *2009 BC Artistic Gymnastics Provincial Championships *2009 BC Trampoline and Tumbling Provincial Championships *2009 Langley District Secondary School Graduation Ceremonies *2010 Vancouver/Whistler Winter Olympics Torch Relay Community Celebration site *2010 Women’s Hockey pre-Olympic exhibition game, Russia vs Slovakia *2010 Vancouver Giants of the Western Hockey League (WHL), 6 regular season home games *2010 BC High School Boys ‘A’ Basketball Provincial Championships *2010 BC Intercollegiate Men’s Hockey Provincial Championships *2010 BC Artistic Gymnastics Provincial Championships *2011 World Junior A Challenge Other notes The LEC is home to a number of groups and organizations, including Langley Tourism, MLA Rich Coleman's offices, and the Langley Sports Medicine Clinic. References Category:Western Hockey League arenas Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in British Columbia Category:British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League arenas